Fake Cinderella
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: "Aku adalah… Cinderella palsu yang sedang menyusup ke dalam pestamu. Itu saja yang harus kau ingat."


**Bleach and Cinderella : Not mine **

**This story : Well... it's mine...**

**WARNING! OOC, Typo(s) selalu, geje, dan segala kekurangan lainnya... **

**Enjoy this fic guys :D**

* * *

**Searaki Icchy's Present**

.

.

.

**Fake Cinderella**

.

.

.

Terlahir menjadi anak kedua dari kembar tiga tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Rukia selalu berpikir apa yang Ibunya idamkan ketika sedang mengandung mereka bertiga. Meskipun mereka semua bukanlah kembar identik, Rukia selalu kesal saat orang-orang salah memanggilnya. Hisana lahir lebih dulu, 5 menit kemudian Rukia pun lahir, namun 7 menit setelah Rukia, ternyata Ibunya masih tetap berteriak, mendorong sekuat tenaga agar apapun itu yang ada di dalam perutnya keluar. Dan…voila! Senna pun lahir. Di lingkungan rumahnya jarang ada pasangan yang melahirkan kembar 2, apalagi 3! Itulah sebabnya, Rukia—bersama dengan kakak dan adik kembarnya—pun menjadi terkenal.

25 tahun berlalu sejak mereka lahir bersama, tumbuh bersama, sampai akhirnya pada masa kuliah, saat Hisana memutuskan untuk langsung kerja ketimbang kuliah dan Senna memutuskan untuk kuliah dijurusan _Design Grafis_, Rukia saat itu masih belum memutuskan kemana arah hidupnya.

Itu dulu. Saat dia masih baru lulus dari SMA, ketika Rukia merasa dia sudah beranjak dewasa. Sekarang, dia sudah berumur 25 tahun! 25 tahun berlalu tanpa hari-hari yang berharga. Tidak ada kegiatan yang menyenangkan yang dia kerjakan.

Memang, Rukia akhirnya memilih untuk bekerja ketimbang kuliah mengikuti Hisana. Waktu itu Rukia ingin sekali terjun dalam bidang fashion karena hobinya yang senang mendesain pakaian. Rukia sudah bertekad suatu hari dia akan menjadi _designer_ terkenal yang seluruh karyanya akan dipakai oleh seluruh wanita di seluruh Jepang (dunia kalau bisa). Hanya saja, 5 tahun dia bekerja sebagai asisten pembantu Unohana Retsu, pemilik brand 'Yachiru' yang sekarang ini sedang merajai pasar fashion seluruh Jepang dan seluruh Asia, Rukia masih tetap tidak mengalami perubahan.

Rukia _stuck_ pada satu titik dimana dia sendiri tidak bisa merubah hal itu.

"Kuchiki-san, segera beritahukan Ukitake-san kita ada janji ketemu jam 4 sore ini. Beritahukan padanya ada emergency untuk minidress yang akan dipamerkan sebagai koleksi musim semi bulan depan. Setelah itu, jangan lupa hubungi Yumichika. Kita harus mengubah sedikit tentang renda kemeja formal yang dipesan oleh Kurotsuchi Nemu."

Rukia langsung membuka notebook hitam kecilnya. Mencatat semua yang tadi Kotetsu Isane, divisi kreatifitas designer Unohana Retsu—yang merangkap sebagai salah satu eksekutor dalam memilih pakaian—katakan. Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan segala pekerjaan yang selalu datang mendadak itu. Bahkan ketika di menit terakhir, pas Rukia mau pulang pun, pasti ada saja yang kerjaan baru yang datang.

Isane terlihat pusing. Kedua tangannya hampir mengacak rambutnya begitu frustasi. _Project_ kali ini pasti sangat besar, pikir Rukia. Dia jarang melihat Isane yang biasanya kalem itu mondar-mandir di depan mejanya. Pasti saat ini wanita tinggi itu _stress_ sekali.

Rukia selesai mencatat semua pesanan Isane, lalu kembali bertanya. "Apa ada lagi, Kotetsu-san?"

"Jangan lupa ingatkan Unohana-san akan pesta topeng keluarga Kurosaki nanti malam. Meskipun aku tahu sepertinya beliau tidak tertarik menghadiri pesta," katanya.

Rukia mendelik singkat ke arah Isane. Pesta topeng yah… pasti banyak dari kalangan designer terkenal yang akan menghadiri pesta tersebut. Yang menggelar acara itu kan si Kurosaki atau seperti yang biasa Rukia bilang dalam hati '_The Black Crow'_. Entah apa yang Rukia pikirkan saat menjuluki Kurosaki dengan _title_ tersebut. Kurosaki adalah keluarga besar yang menguasai seluruh perusahaan apapun. Fashion adalah salah satu bidang kecil yang mereka kuasai. Mungkin karena nama itu sudah ada selama beberapa dekade. Dan penerus yang sekarang, Kurosaki Isshin (untungnya) adalah seorang pria yang pandai memanfaatkan otak dan bisnisnya untuk menambah kekayaannya. Tidak ada yang tidak pria itu kuasai. Bidang property? Cek! Saham dan Investasi? Cek! Dunia Fashion dan segala macam lainnya? _Double_ cek! Rukia tidak heran kalau keluarga itu kayanya bukan main.

Seandainya saja Rukia bisa ikut hadir di sana… Dia pasti bisa melihat semua idolanya. Itu adalah surga dunia yang ingin dimasuki Rukia. Sayang, dia hanya pembantu cadangan…

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Malam menjelang. Rukia masih berada di kantor. Seperti yang sudah dia prediksi, Unohana mendadak datang meminta Rukia untuk membantu semua kerjaan Yumichika. Rukia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan bosnya tanpa kehilangan pekerjaan. Senyuman Unohana terlalu mengerikan untuk ditolak. Akhirnya Rukia terpaksa kerja lembur bersama dengan Yumichika, salah satu _designer_ dan juga merupakan teman terdekat Rukia di kantor.

"Bisa kau ambilkan kancing mawar di meja sana, Rukia?"

Tentu saja, pekerjaan Rukia tidak jauh beda sekarang. Dia masih menjadi asisten pembantu untuk Yumichika. Membantunya mempersiapkan semua keperluannya untuk perbaikan kemeja, gaun, celana, baju, dan lain sebagainya.

"Hmmm… sepertinya aku bisa bilang kalau Kurotsuchi Nemu itu adalah wanita yang terlalu perfeksionis."

"Bukan Nemu yang perfeksionis, tapi Ayahnya, Kurotsuchi Mayuri," jawab Yumichika, dia tetap fokus menusuk jarum ke renda putih yang sedang dia ubah. "Aku tidak terima hasil karyaku dibilang barang murahan. Lihat saja, aku akan merubahnya jauh lebih bagus dari yang pernah dia bayangkan," lanjut pria flamboyan itu dengan membara.

Rukia hanya tertawa pelan. Dia tahu Yumichika adalah 'Ratu' kesempurnaan dan jangan pernah bertanya mengapa Yumichika minta dipanggil ratu ketimbang raja, itu karena Yumichika sendiri terlalu feminin daripada maskulin.

Jarum jam bergerak pelan. Rukia melihatnya hampir pukul 10 malam. Dia sudah memberitahu Hisana dan Senna bahwa dia akan pulang larut malam ini. Rukia terkulai lemas di sofa hitam, dalam hati berdoa agar Yumichika menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya tanpa ada satu kesalahan lagi. Pikiran Rukia kembali berandai-andai. _Kalau saja aku datang ke pesta topeng Kurosaki…_

"Kau sedang memikirkan pesta topeng Kurosaki, yah?"

Lamunan Rukia buyar saat Yumichika menyuarakan pikirannya. Yumichika selalu pintar menebak semua pikiran Rukia karena hampir semua jawabannya benar. Katanya, Rukia itu seperti ubi panas, kulitnya gampang dibuka dan kita bisa langsung melihat dalamnya.

Ketika Rukia tidak menjawab, Yumichika kembali bertanya. "Kau ingin kesana?"

"Ke pesta itu? Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi kan, Unohana-san tidak mengajakku," jawab Rukia lesu.

Lalu, mendadak, Yumichika kepikiran ide bagus. "Bagaimana kalau kau ke sana sekarang?"

Dahi Rukia mengerut. "Aku? Ke pesta itu sekarang?"

"Aku bisa membuatmu seperti _Cinderella_, _dear_~" sahut Yumichika percaya diri.

Rukia tertawa mendengar gurauan temannya itu. Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk percaya cerita dongeng anak-anak.

"Terima kasih, Yumi. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya dengan dongeng."

"Aku bisa saja berubah menjadi peri yang akan mengubahmu menjadi seorang putri seperti Cinderella, Rukia. Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan keahlianku?" Yumichiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Rukia tahu persis jika temannya sudah berkata begitu. Yumichika memang terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam membuat pakaian dengan kecepatan drastis. Prestasinya sudah membuahkan hasil tahun lalu. Alhasil itu membuat Rukia tertarik. Kalau dia bisa masuk ke dalam pesta itu… Seandainya saja bisa… Kalau saja Rukia bisa masuk ke sana… melihat surga itu…

"Kau bisa?" tanya Rukia lagi. Tidak mau terlalu berharap.

"Tentu saja! Di sini banyak gaun-gaun yang tidak terpakai. Aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi mewah dalam waktu singkat. Ah!" Yumichika seperti teringat sesuatu, lalu tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya, dia membuka pintu lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan satu gaun baru.

Rukia belum pernah melihat gaun baru tersebut. Namun, dia terpana. Gaun itu bergaya seperti jaman Inggris kuno, lengkap dengan petticoat dan topi bonnetnya namun bergaya modern. Modelnya sangat simpel namun sangat elegan.

"Gaun itu bagus sekali," puji Rukia.

"Ini salah satu karyaku yang terbaru. Aku akan memotong roknya agar sesuai dengan tubuhmu, Rukia. Dan sepertinya kita tidak perlu _petticoat_ dan topi b_onnet_ ketinggalan jaman ini. Ini hanya hobi sampinganku," kata Yumichika tertawa. Dan tanpa basa-basi, pria itu langsung beraksi selayaknya dewi peri dalam dongeng Cinderella. Yumichika pun _menyihir_ Rukia…

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Rumah keluarga Kurosaki begitu megah seperti kastil ala Eropa. Halamannya begitu luas, mungkin kau harus naik mobil untuk bisa sampai ke pintu depannya. Rukia belum pernah kemari, mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa sekarang dia begitu terpesona menatapnya. Untung Yumichika menelpon Ikkaku untuk mengantarnya kemari.

Dengan modal gaun yang Yumichika ciptakan kilat dan juga topeng putih yang menutup setengah mukanya, Rukia pun melangkah maju, begitu percaya diri karena yakin dia tidak akan dikenali bahkan oleh bosnya sendiri. Setelah berhasil masuk, Rukia kembali tercengang. Pesta itu berlangsung sangat indah. Rukia seperti berada dalam istana megah. Orang-orang dengan masing-masing topeng terlihat sangat asing.

Rukia bersyukur dia hadir dalam pesta ini. Dia akan bersenang-senang disini. _Well_, setidaknya sampai jam 12 malam. Persis seperti _Cinderella_, kan?

Lupakan sejenak tentang Rukia. Tidak jauh dari gadis mungil itu beranjak, kita akan menyorot seorang pria dengan rambut tidak biasa dengan topeng setengah wajahnya sedang bersandar bosan di sudut gedung. Tidak tertarik untuk tenggelam di dalam pesta ini.

Pria itu tidak habis pikir mengapa Ayahnya senang membuat pesta semacam ini. Pesta topeng… seakan-akan mereka tokoh dalam sebuah novel saja. Diacaknya pelan rambutnya, matanya memandangi orang-orang yang berdansa dengan bosan. Dia bersembunyi dari keramaian. Entah sudah berapa banyak para wanita yang mencoba mengajaknya berdansa atau sekedar mengobrol karena tahu siapa dirinya. Sial, ini kan pesta topeng! Seharusnya orang-orang disini tidak tahu siapa dirinya.

Sayangnya, semua orang mengenalnya. Itu berkat rambut jingganya ini. Kalau begitu seharusnya dia memerlukan topi untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, pria bertopeng dengan rambut jingga itu. Yup, sia-sia bersikap misterius, kan?

Dia tidak begitu suka dengan pesta. Ichigo disini itu juga karena Ibunya sudah memaksanya untuk datang. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Ibunya, Ichigo pasti sudah tidur di kamarnya dengan tenang. Menikmati waktu luangnya.

Hanya saja, disinilah dia. Bersandar pasrah menunggu sampai jam 12 malam untuk membuka topeng sialan ini.

Lalu, Ichigo melihatnya…

Ditengah keramaian para undangan, tertawa dan berdansa. Ichigo melihatnya.

Seorang wanita. Wanita mungil dengan gaun putih sederhana. Bersinar bersama cahaya rembulan yang masuk dari kaca jendela.

Ichigo menatap wanita itu. Tertarik melihat wanita itu. Sepertinya dia belum pernah melihatnya.

Siapa wanita itu?

Tanpa sadar Ichigo melangkah mendekati wanita mungil yang kelihatan kebingungan itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang mencari seseorang."

Wanita itu terkejut saat suara Ichigo menyapanya. Dengan panik dia berbalik, wajahnya mendongak menatap Ichigo. Matanya begitu indah… biru pekat.

Rukia begitu kaget saat suara berat menyapa dari belakang. Jantungnya hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya. Rukia mengira dia ketahuan oleh Unohana. Namun ketika berbalik dan mendapati bahkan seorang pria yang menyapanya, Rukia agak sedikit lega.

Namun, kelegaan itu tidak terlalu lama ketika dia menyadari warna rambut pria itu.

Tidak ada yang mempunyai warna rambut semencolok itu, kecuali…

Kurosaki Ichigo! _Sial!_ Rukia hampir saja mengumpat kalau saja dia tidak langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

Rukia menjawabnya dengan gelengan singkat. Ichigo kan tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Kenapa Rukia harus gugup dengan pria itu? Toh besok Rukia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria ini. Pria tampan yang sudah menaklukkan hampir setengah populasi di Jepang itu.

"Ah, tidak… aku hanya penasaran siapa kira-kira yang sedang menyapaku sekarang ini," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Lebih baik dia berakting seperti layaknya orang-orang disini.

Ichigo pun tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin kau pasti _tahu_ siapa aku," katanya.

"Seharusnya kau memakaikan topeng di _rambutmu_, bukan di _wajahmu_," Rukia berkata sambil tertawa.

Anehnya, Ichigo menimpali gurauan wanita itu. "Mungkin lain kali aku harus pakai topi atau wig untuk menyamarkan ini," katanya sambil menunjuk rambutnya.

Wanita itu tertawa lagi. Tawanya begitu riang, membuat Ichigo terlena. Oke, sepertinya rasa bosan sudah hilang dari dirinya karena wanita itu.

"Apa kau bersedia berdansa denganku?" tanya Ichigo sambil memberikan lengannya untuk Rukia.

Dan Rukia yakin sudah berubah menjadi Cinderella yang sempurna, dengan pangeran berambut jingga yang terpesona kepadanya (Oke, kali ini Rukia boleh narsis dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang terpesona kepadanya, ini kan impian setiap wanita!). Rukia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi pria tampan mengajaknya berdansa?

Rukia meraih uluran tangan itu, meremasnya lembut. Merasakan hangatnya tangan Ichigo. "Dengan senang hati…"

Perlahan-lahan, semua mimpi Rukia menjadi nyata malam itu…

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

3 hari berlalu sejak pesta topeng Kurosaki. Rukia sedang mencatat semua jadwal kegiatan Unohana untuk bulan depan bersama catatan semua barang-barang yang harus dia dapatkan untuk acara koleksi rancangan terbaru bulan depan.

Senyum Rukia tidak mau berhenti ketika memikirkan pesta 3 hari silam. Ketika Rukia berdansa dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa itu. Malam itu, setelah mereka berdansa waltz, Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke balkon agar mereka bisa berbincang berdua. Mereka membicarakan apapun dari topik tidak penting seperti makanan yang sering dimakan sampai kepada topik yang sangat ingin Rukia dengarkan, syarat-syarat menjadi seorang _designer_. Ichigo tidak pelit saat menceritakan beberapa rahasia dari perusahaan keluarganya. Kata pria itu, selama kau berbakat dan menyukai profesimu, perusahaan Kurosaki tidak akan ragu menerimamu sebagai karyawannnya.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Siapa sangka ternyata mereka berdua mempunyai hobi yang sama? Bahkan Ichigo mengajaknya untuk melakukannya bersama-sama suatu saat nanti. Rukia tidak menjawab ajakan itu, kalau saja dia bisa menerimanya.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng jam yang menunjukkan sebentar lagi jam 12. Sudah saatnya topeng-topeng dibuka. Rukia tercengang panik. Saking keasyikan mengobrol dengan Ichigo, dia sampai lupa harus mengembalikan gaun yang dia pinjam dari Yumichika. Rukia harus segera kembali ke kantor, kalau tidak dia harus memberikan seribu satu alasan kepada Yumichika.

"Aku harus pergi!" seru Rukia bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Lebih baik dia pergi lewat jalan belakang saja. Teras belakang tempat mereka bicara sekarang ada tangga yang langsung menuju pintu belakang.

"Kau mau pergi? Apakah kau ini Cinderella yang harus kembali sebelum pukul 12?" kata Ichigo bergurau.

Wanita itu tidak merespon candaannya. Mungkin karena rukia hendak mencari-cari jalan keluar. Setelah menemukan tangga yang langsung terhubung ke jalan menuju pintu gerbang, Rukia pun hendak berlari turun. Namun sebuah tangan besar menangkap lengannya. Menahannya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu! Beritahu aku dulu siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu karena mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tidak besok. Tidak lusa. Tidak bulan depan. Tidak untuk selamanya…

Rukia tidak boleh berharap lebih. Ichigo tidak akan pernah tertarik kepadanya jika pria itu tahu siapa Rukia.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum rahasia. "Aku adalah… _Cinderella palsu_ yang sedang menyusup ke dalam pestamu. Itu saja yang harus kau ingat."

Rukia pun berlari menuruni tangga. Namun lagi-lagi suara Ichigo mencegahnya berlari. "Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" teriak Ichigo, berharap wanita itu tidak pergi.

Dalam kegelapan malam Rukia tersenyum, lalu dia pun berpaling menatap pria tampan itu lagi.

"Kalau memang itu takdirku, aku akan senang hati menerimanya," dan Rukia pun menyatu dengan malam. Menghilang di balik semak-semak bunga mawar.

Tidak ada sepatu kaca yang tertinggal. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa Ichigo lakukan untuk mencari wanita mungil itu. Yang diam-diam mencuri sedikit demi sedikit hatinya saat mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Mungkin seharusnya dia mengingat kejadian malam ini. Menyimpannya rapat-rapat di sudut hatinya, lalu Ichigo pun kembali masuk ke dalam pesta.

Dan mimpi Rukia pun berakhir. Satu malam itu lenyap ditelan hari. Tidak ada keajaiban sihir dari dewi peri lagi. Tidak ada pangeran tampan yang menyapanya sekarang. Dia sudah bukan Cinderella lagi. Rukia kembali hidup dalam kesehariannya yang biasa. Dia tidak menceritakan apapun kepada Yumichika tentang pertemuannya dengan Ichigo. Rukia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot bercerita dengan siapapun termasuk saudara kembarnya sendiri. Ini adalah mimpinya. Mimpi miliknya. Rahasia indah yang selamanya akan dia simpan untuknya sendiri.

"Kuchiki-san, tolong beritahu Unohana-san bahwa Kurosaki-san datang menemuinya." Isane muncul dengan membawakan berita aneh.

Rukia terdiam sesaat. Mencerna setiap kata-kata wanita tinggi itu. Ini Kurosaki yang mana yang Kotetsu-san maksud?

"Ngg… apa Kurosaki Isshin yang datang?" tanya Rukia.

Tanpa disadarinya jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasanya dia tidak berdebar sekencang ini sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Itu berarti…

"Bukan." Isane menggeleng. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Isane, pintu kantor Unohana pun terbuka. Seorang pria berpakaian formal hitam dengan warna rambut jingganya hadir dihadapan Rukia dan Isane. Pria itu tersenyum ramah kepada Isane yang menyambutnya. Lalu… matanya menangkap sosok Rukia.

Kali ini… mereka bertemu tanpa topeng. Tanpa apapun yang bisa menyembunyikan wajah mereka…

"Unohana-san akan tiba di sini 5 menit lagi. Silakan anda duduk dimana saja, Kurosaki-san," kata Isane. "Bisa kau siapkan minuman untuk Kurosaki-san?" tanyanya ke Rukia.

Rukia yang masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo, hanya mengangguk singkat. Matanya hampir tidak berkedip saat memandangi wajah tampan itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum singkat ketika Rukia menatapnya. Pria itu tidak mengenalnya. Anehnya, Rukia merasa kecewa…

5 menit kemudian, Unohana datang dan mereka terlihat membicarakan tentang kerjasama untuk koleksi terbaru perusahaan Rukia. Ichigo diminta untuk memberikan sarannya untuk koleksi terbaru. Dengan patuh, Rukia belajar dan mencatat semua yang Unohana bicarakan. Dia begitu serius mengamati setiap langkah dan cara yang Unohana kerjakan, sampai Yumichika datang bergabung.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Yumichika berbisik di telinga Rukia, agar tidak mengganggu. "Gaun putih yang kau pakai kemarin buatmu saja, Rukia. Kalau kupikir tidak ada yang pantas memakainya selain kau."

Rukia terkejut mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

Ketika Yumichika mengangguk, Rukia tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Yumichika! Gaun itu sangat indah sekali," katanya tulus.

"Lagipula, gaun itu adalah kenanganmu pas jadi Cinderella kan, Rukia?"

Rukia terkikik pelan. "Cinderella palsu, lebih tepatnya."

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

"_Cinderella palsu, lebih tepatnya."_

Tanpa Rukia sadari, sebenarnya Ichigo bisa mendengar jelas bisik-bisiknya dengan Yumichika. Dan ketika kedua telinganya menangkap kalimat terakhir Rukia, Ichigo hampir saja berteriak. Dia pernah dengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya. 3 hari yang lalu, seorang wanita mungil bertopeng misterius pernah mengatakannya.

"_Aku adalah… Cinderella palsu yang sedang menyusup ke dalam pestamu. Itu saja yang harus kau ingat."_

Ichigo kembali menatapnya. Kali ini wanita itu tanpa topeng putihnya. Akhirnya Ichigo bisa melihat jelas sosoknya. Tidak salah lagi, dia sudah menemukan wanita itu.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu, Kurosaki-san?" tanya Unohana bingung.

Ichigo menggeleng. Lebih baik selesaikan dulu urusannya dengan Unohana secepat mungkin. Setelah itu, dia akan kembali kepadanya. Kepada wanita mungil itu… yang tadi dipanggil Rukia…

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Rukia merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku. Akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat dengan damai di atap kantor. Angin sepoi berhembus hangat. Biasanya Rukia memanfaatkan ini untuk tidur siang. Namun, jam istirahatnya sebentar lagi akan habis, jadi Rukia harus kembali secepatnya.

"Jadi," sebuah suara membelai daun telingannya. "Apakah sekarang kau bersedia memberitahukan namamu kepadaku, wahai sang _Cinderella palsu_?"

Rukia tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya langsung berbalik ketika suara itu menyapanya lembut. Dan jantungnya hampir melesak keluar ketika tubuh bidang tinggi menyelimutinya. Ichigo menatapnya begitu dekat, hampir memeluknya.

Ichigo memanggilnya Cinderella palsu. Mungkinkah itu artinya… Ichigo tahu siapa Rukia?

Rukia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Bahkan ketika Ichigo meraih tangannya dan mencium dalam punggung tangan Rukia. Ciuman itu masih terasa di tangannya.

Bolehkah Rukia berharap ini adalah mimpi yang berubah menjadi kenyataan lagi?

"Aku pasti bermimpi…" Rukia bergumam.

Sayangnya, pernyataan itu dibalas dengan seringaian Ichigo. "Sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi…"

Kalau memang semua ini bukan mimpi. Bolehkah Rukia berharap sekali lagi…?

.

.

**O.W.A.R.I**

.

.

**Note** : Sedang berusaha mengembalikan ketertarikanku menulis Fic...

Enjoy read this Fic... and yeah... saya bisa memprediksi apa yang ada dipikiran setelah membaca fic ini :)

Thank you~ :D


End file.
